lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecto-1
}} The Ecto-1 is a Ghostbusters vehicle in LEGO Dimensions. It is Peter Venkman's personal vehicle, and is included in 71228 Level Pack. Background The Ecto-1 was the vehicle that the Ghostbusters used to travel throughout New York City busting ghosts and other entities. The vehicle used for the Ecto-1 was a 1959 Cadillac professional chassis, built by the Miller-Meteor company. The ambulance/hearse combination was the end loader variety. Dr. Ray Stantz found the vehicle shortly after he mortgaged his mother's house to buy the Firehouse. Because of his mechanical skills, he was able to repair the vehicle, which he acquired for $4,800. After repairs were completed, the vehicle had quite a unique character. It became a well-recognized symbol for the Ghostbusters franchise. The vehicle had enough room in it to store Proton Packs for all of the crew, along with Ecto Goggles', P.K.E. Meters, and a slew of Traps. Dimensions Crisis The Phantom Zone The Ghostbusters were seen trying to trap ghosts whilst in the Ecto-1. Later the vehicle crashed with a police dropship before the Ghostbusters were captured by General Zod. The Final Dimension During the fight on the riftloop the Ghostbusters were summoned on their Ecto-1 to help them keep Lord Vortech distracted. Later when the battle continued on Foundation Prime the empty Ecto-1 is destroyed when it lands on the planet. Upgrades Trivia * It's a micro build of actual model featured in 21108 Ghostbusters' Ecto-1. * It is one of the only non-motorcycle vehicle that has two wheels physically, unlike many vehicles which normally have four wheels. The other is Jakemobile. * Like the DeLorean Time Machine, it appears multiple times in the main story as a more detailed, larger form, but resembles the model built by the player when summoned via the toy pad and used in-game. * The original siren can be activated by pressing the boost button on the controller twice in quick succession. ** When purchasing the Horn Sound Chooser, it is advised not to change the sound, as it overwrites the original siren even when deactivated afterwards. To fix this, simply reset the toy tag, and then rewrite it. ** This feature is currently removed after the launch of Year 2 and was replaced by putting the sound on the normal horn. *** This is more accurate to the original car because the horn's pitch gets higher the faster the player goes * Slimer replaces the Ghostbusters logo if you change the Ecto 1's appearance to Skin 3. * The IRL build is noticibly shorter than the in-game model. Most likely so it could fit in the gamepad's zones. It's possible to modify the build to be more like the in-game model. Gallery GhostbustersTeaser1.png CPY2N 7VAAAi-Nk.jpg 04 LD PD LevelPacks Carousel03 PeterVenkman.jpg Ecto1AD.jpeg|The alternate design of the Ecto-1 car. 5456158-2+abby&venkman 6.jpg|The two versions of the Ecto-1 present in the Paranormal Beginnings level Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Category:Index Category:Wave 3 Category:Level Pack Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Accelerator Switches Ability Category:Film Vehicles Category:2016 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Vehicles Category:Build 1 Category:Wave 3 Vehicles